


Beautiful Lies

by DarkGlowingLight



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Angst, Cute Kids, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, This can either be really good or really bad, This is basically an Atonement au, True Love, World War III, but with a different ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGlowingLight/pseuds/DarkGlowingLight
Summary: When a wealthy young woman and a gardener fell in love it caused a series of events that would change their lives forever.  Will their love be strong enough? Or will the lies destroy them both.The Atonement au no one asked for but full Masriel.
Relationships: Edward Coulter/Marcel Delamare, Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Beautiful Lies

**Beautiful Lies**

**I’m back with another idea I had yesterday night! Hopefully it’s well received as my modern au! It’s a human au so we won’t have daemons! But this time it’s not a modern au it’s based during 1939 England.**

**Feedback always gets me inspired to write more if you liked it don’t forget to leave a kudo or a comment! ^^**

**A few disclaimers: False r-word allegations, this one is very angsty like a new level of angsty I have never written before but hopefully you all like it :D. This story will be M rated not because there’s any smut on it but there are some graphic scenes.**

**Synopsis: When a wealthy young woman and a gardener fell in love it caused a series of events that would change their lives forever. Will their love be strong enough? Or will the lies destroy them both.**

**Heavily inspired by Atonement.**

**Ps thank you Alina for the title <3**

**Chapter One: The Beginning Of The End**

**_2007, England:_ **

Hannah Delamare achieved everything she wanted in life. She was one of the most loved and famous novelists of her century. She published twenty-one novels. Her beautiful long blonde hair became shorter and white as the unforgivable double edge sort that time was slowly cut her life short.

The eighty-year-old woman knew her time was near and thus why she finally decided to publish her most raw novel. The one about her sister and her lover.

She tried to calm herself since her hands couldn’t stop shaking. Once she opened her purse, she took some pills, she did not even need water to swallow them. One minute later she sat down next to her interviewer a young woman named Serafina Pekkala.

“Hannah Delamare, I’d like to talk about your last novel, _Atonement, which comes out in a few days to coincide with your birthday. It’s your twenty first novel-“_ The dark haired woman introduced her host when the elder woman interrupted her.

“It’s,” She paused exhaling. “My last novel.”

“Oh, _really_? Are you retiring?”

“No, I’m dying.” Hannah quickly replied. “My doctor called me last week telling me I had something called vascular dementia.” When she saw the young interviewer’s confused face, she decided to explain to her what was her illness. “Which is essentially a continuous series of tiny strokes. Your brain closes down gradually. You lose words, you lose memory, which for a writer is pretty much the point.” She smiled sadly.

“Do you need more time?” Serafina politely asked.

“No, thank you.” Her sister Marisa used to tell her once you think it’s the end it doesn’t mean you have to surrender and she was going to live by that law until she passed away and she could finally be reunited with her loved ones. “So that’s why I could finally write the book, I think. I had to. And why, of course, it’s my last novel.” She laughed lost in her own memories for a brief moment. “Strangely enough, it would be just as accurate to call it my first novel.”

**_1939, England:_ **

Summer was Hannah’s favourite season of the year. She did not have to go to school and could spend most of her time with her sister Marisa, her sister attended college because she wanted to become a doctor and therefore, she spent most of her time away from their state but every time she came back, she always came with a gift for her.

“Are you running from mother’s piano lessons again?” A feminine voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

“Marisa? You came back!” The young blonde haired thirteen-year-old wrapped her arms around her eldest sister.

“Of course, I did. I couldn’t leave you alone with mother and those god-awful piano lessons of hers.” Marisa joked making her youngest sister laugh.

“Please save me.” The young blonde begged.

The nineteen-year-old year old nodded her head before giving her sister clear instructions. “Hide in the closet and don’t come out until I tell you. Understood?”

“Understood. I give you my word as a writer.”

“Come on then,” She opened the closet door so Hannah could enter. “Chop, chop little sister we have lots to do if we want to make sure mother doesn’t catch us this time.”

Once the young teenager was in the big closet of their living room, she couldn’t help but wish she could be just like her sister once she grew up. They were four siblings in total Marisa and Marcel, who were twins, her and then Ozymandias. Her youngest sibling was a surprise for everyone in the family since they thought their mother couldn’t bear more children because she was in her early forties. However, she beat the odds when little Ozzy was born.

To Hannah however, Marisa was more than just her eldest and only sister. She was the one who could make her smile when she was sad and she always seemed to be so sure of herself. When she was eighteen, she shocked the entire family when she told them she wanted to become a doctor and not a nurse. The young blonde was impressed when her sister became the top student of her class, she was brilliant, elegant, beautiful and she had very sharp wits. All Hannah was sure was the fact that if she managed to be a tiny part of the woman, her sister was, she could die happily.

“Mother, she is not here.” She could hear her sister swiftly lying.

“Where did she run off now?” Her lady mother complained looking for her.

“I think Marcel said something about seeing her in the upper floor. Shall I look for her in there, mother?” Marisa kept the whole façade so her mother wouldn’t suspect a thing.

“It’s alright, my darling, go and see your father, he missed you _dearly_.” Her mother smiled at her eldest daughter kissing her forehead lovingly.

“I’ve missed everyone as well.” The icy eyed woman hugged her mother one last time before she went to the first floor. “Hannah Jane Delamare go back to the music room!”

Marisa waited thirty more seconds and then she opened the closet door, pressing her index finger to her mouth as a sign to make sure Hannah would not say a word.

“What do we do Marisa? If we run to the main door Maxwell will try to stop us-“ The young girl thought as quickly as she could how to create the perfect escape.

“The kitchen door that leads to the gardens is our only choice. Take off your shoes we can’t make any noise. At the count of three we ran as fast we can.” Marisa whispered taking off her shoes while Hannah followed her sister’s command.

“Are you ready?” The eldest sister softly held her hand with the blonde-haired girl.

“I am ready, I am brave and strong, just as my favourite person on earth.” Hannah whispered. “ _You_.”

“Someday you’ll be even more _extraordinary_ than what you already are little sister.” She ran her left hand through Hanna’s beautiful blonde curly locks of hair.

Once Marisa counted to three both young girls ran as fast as they could towards the kitchens. Both sisters were pushing everyone away, but accidentally they pushed Mrs. Callaway and the entire flour tray she was carrying ended up covering both teenagers entirely. But they quickly kept running until they saw the doors that led to their beautiful gardens.

“Miss Delamare! Young ladies! This is not proper behaviour-“ The old kind lady complained, but she opened the door to let them escape.

“Sorry Mrs. Callaway!” Both teenagers replied in unison.

Both girls kept running barefoot around their gardens until they reached the fountain. “MARISA EMILIA DELAMARE!” They heard their mother screaming on top of her lungs. “Both of you come inside!”

“Chase us then mother!” Marisa screamed back.

“You two will be grounded accordingly the moment you enter this manor!” Eloise sounded angry, but Marisa could see her mother was trying to hide a little smirk.

“We love you mother!” Hannah shouted dragging her sister away so they could catch their breaths. They both sat on the edge of the fountain and they chatted about the things Marisa did in London and all of Hannah’s new ideas for her future stories. It was _delightful_ having her sister back.

“What on earth have you done this time?” The voice of a handsome young man interrupted their conversation.

“Asriel!” The young thirteen-year-old tried to comb her hair as best as she could since the man whom she had a crush on was currently staring at them.

“Mister Belacqua shouldn’t you be picking up, flowers instead of eavesdropping private conversations?” Hannah was amazed at her sister’s quick wits.

“Forgive me, Miss Delamare but I was merely trying to do my job.” Asriel smirked at Marisa who faintly blushed.

“Is that so?” She continued toying with him.

“I was only trying to get some water for some flowers in the garden when suddenly I’m _severely_ interrupted by two beautiful girls. Girls who look as if they were covered in snow.” He winked at both young ladies; Marisa rolled her eyes but Hannah blushed furiously.

“We escaped from mother; she was trying to force me to do more piano lessons! All I wanted was to keep writing my new story. Marisa saved me.” The young teenager tried her best to impress Asriel.

“My lady you seem to be some sort of _heroine_ to your sister-“ The twenty four year old male started at Marisa not breaking the eye contact.

“Yes, she is! I want to be just like her once I grow up!” She proudly proclaimed.

“Very well…” Asriel nodded his head once before giving Marisa a beautiful dark magenta dahlia flower. “It’s my way of thanking you for being a good sister.”

“He gave you a dahlia!” Hannah stared at her sister, but then she turned to Asriel. “Did you know those are Marisa’s favourite?”

“Are they? I had no idea.” Asriel lied to the young girl.

“Asriel can I ask you a question?” The young teenager shyly asked.

“Will you let me read those stories of yours?”

“Absolutely! You know you are my favourite reader!” The young girl laughed.

“Then go on, ask little lady.”

“Why are you still our gardener? Father helped you to pay for Cambridge university and you are a graduate so why are you still here?” The young girl curiously asked.

“Some things are _keeping_ me here.” He said secretly.

“Your mother? Do you realise if you found a job as a professor you would earn much more and buy her more expensive things?” Hanna guessed.

“I am well aware of that _miss_. But I have hopes and dreams that someday I will fulfil. The woman I love and I, saw this beautiful house near the beach. We would like to buy it. Afterwards, we will get married, and our home will be filled with children’s laughter. But to my disdain, my beloved is still studying, and I will wait for her for as long as it takes.” This time Marisa looked away from him, but she gave him a little smile.

“Who is she?” Hannah asked.

“That is not of our business little sister. Come, we must look for father.” She held her young sister’s arm pulling her away from Asriel. “Goodbye mister Belacqua. I thank you for the beautiful flower.”

“You are welcome miss Delamare.” He turned around and proceed to do his job. They were a few feet apart when the young blonde shouted one last thing. “I hope you come to tonight’s dinner party! Wear a suit!”

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world.” He shortly replied.

**Hours later:**

Their parents celebrated their twentieth wedding anniversary and invited a few family friends including the Belacqua family. They might not be wealthy, but they were very trustworthy. Elizabeth and Jonathan both worked at the manor even before Marisa and Marcel were born. She was the housekeeper and he was a gardener. The couple had three children; Hugh, who became a priest, Lee, who studied to become an engineer and Asriel, who had the option of becoming a teacher, but he still chose to be a gardener.

The party itself wasn’t anything seemingly luxurious, but it was a very fancy occasion where everyone wore dresses and suits. At the table Marisa sat between Asriel and Marcel. Her parents talked about how proud they were of all their children while the raven-haired man discreetly touched Marisa’s hand from under the table and she softly squeezed not letting him go.

“Marisa did you enjoy your time in London?” Her mother asked.

“Yes, mother. It might rain most of the time, but the city is beautiful, however I do not really feel safe with everything that’s been going on…” The nineteen-year-old let go of Asriel’s hand.

“The war will be over soon my dear.” Her father assured her even though they both know he had no idea if that were true.

“Isn’t it annoying living with Marcel in a small flat? When he is back, he is always nagging me around and this is a manor!” Their youngest brother Ozzy complained.

“You tried to paint my clothes Ozzy.” The curly haired man complained, making the young five-year-old boy laugh.

“Is he as boring in London sister?” His endless curiosity was endearing if not a little annoying.

“Actually, sometimes he is.” Truth to be told Marisa and Marcel never shared a flat it was a lie. The moment, Marisa went to London she shared an apartment with her boyfriend of three years. Meanwhile, Marcel lived on his own, but she was well aware he wasn’t alone either. She had Asriel and he had Edward.

“Very funny sister.” The youngest twin rolled his eyes sarcastically.

“Children stop arguing in front of our guests.” Eloise reprimanded her children.

“We are sorry mother.” Her four young children apologized simultaneously. Although Hannah did not do anything she still apologized because she was used to it.

The young adults were having a nice conversation while Hannah tried to impress Asriel as best as she could because she desperately wanted to be the woman who he would marry. Unfortunately, for her Asriel wasn’t interested at all instead he seemed not be able to take his eyes off her sister but he was good covering it. But Hannah _saw_.

One hour later Hannah was reading some of her scripts to the little children who came to the party meanwhile the adults danced. Marisa firstly danced with Edward because it was expected of them and then she danced with her twin, but finally she danced with the man whom she wanted from the very beginning Asriel.

“Meet me in the library in fifteen minutes.” She whispered to him.

“Won’t they get suspicious? Not that I care, we both know the only reason I’m not screaming you’re mine to the whole world is because of your honour.” He whispered to her. To an outsider they looked as if two strangers randomly were paired in a dance, but Hannah was quick connecting the pieces together.

Once the dance was over Edward asked if he and Marisa could go for a walk and her parents eagerly agreed since they planned for them to get married. Five minutes later Marcel asked Asriel if he wanted to smoke and less than ten minutes later the four young adults were out of the room without raising any suspicions.

“I’ll see you in one hour Edward.” Marisa whispered to him.

“Make sure he doesn’t leave marks on your neck. I spent almost one hour explaining to mother how you accidentally got a mark on your neck.” The sandy blonde-haired man complained.

“You talk as if Marcel did not do the same.” The icy eyed girl ignored her best friend.

“Have fun.” He parted his ways and went straight to one of the many bedrooms of their manor.

The young woman walked around the many halls of her home until she reached the library. Asriel was supposed to come in fifteen minutes, but within ten minutes he was already closing the door of the library locking it behind him. Once he turned to face his lover, he had the same smug smirk he always had but before she could wipe that smile, he broke the distance between them and kissed her passionately.

The moment their lips collided, she completely forgot about what she wanted to say and simply focused on how _delightful_ he always felt against her. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck, pulling him closer if that was even possible, her hands were on his handsome dark locks meanwhile he softly touched her bare back since her green dress was a backless dress.

“I missed you so much my love.” She lovingly caressed his left cheek with her thumb and closed her eyes when their foreheads touched.

“Those last two weeks without you were a nightmare, but we both know if we had come at the same time people would talk, and the last thing, I want is for you to lose your reputation.” His lips were again on hers but this time he also added his tongue making her moan.

“I told you I do not care about anything as insignificant as that. _Once,_ I become a doctor you’ll teach in Cambridge and then my parents won’t be able to deny your proposal and even if they do, we both know I would choose you over them.” The nineteen year closed her eyes when Asriel started kissing her neck the way she liked so much. Every time she and her Asriel lay together, she always felt intoxicated and lightheaded. She just wanted more of him and couldn’t stop herself when both her naughty hands went lower until she reached his belt.

“The thing is _my_ _love_ I do not wish for you to choose.” He replied as he picked her up and she wrapped her long legs against him for support.

“But if I _were_ to choose, I will always choose you over anyone.” She stared at him with such intensity he could barely stand it. He needed her, and he needed her _now_.

“Remember that one time when you asked Hannah to bring me that _cursed_ letter-“ He groaned inhaling her sweet scent thinking about that fateful day.

His initial plan was to write to _his_ Marisa a love letter. He spent hours in front of his writing machine trying to find the perfect words to describe how he felt for her, but he was so nervous he ended up having to buy more paper because he ran off it. After that, he decided to write a very explicit note depicting the things, he wanted to do to her. It was just a joke for himself to try to calm himself before writing the real letter. Once the letter was finished, he accidentally put inside the envelope the wrong one. The next day he gave the letter to Hannah so she could give it to her sister, but when he realised his mistake it was too late.

“For how long will you make fun of me for that?” His voice was muffled since he did not stop his assault on her neck.

“She read the letter-“She panted when he bit her neck playfully but she kept explaining her line of events. “I had to convince her it was some sort of secret code that only the best writers could solve. But I must admit it was very… _special,_ the way you wanted to kiss me and _where_.”

“She was just a stupid eleven-year-old and you are the smartest woman I’ve ever met. I knew you would find a way to make her stop asking stupid questions.” His hands were trying to unzip her dress for the last three minutes but once he managed to do so, he unwrapped her legs from him. Her dress fell like a beautiful waterfall of pure emerald green, leaving her in her almost naked if it wasn’t because of her undergarments.

She, however did not even try to cover herself up, he’s seen her naked more times than she can count and she’s clearly seen all he has to offer. Without any shyness she stood right in front of him and started to unbutton his white shirt, he decided to help her by taking off his suit jacket.

“She has a _crush_ on you Asriel.” Marisa stopped laughing when her right-hand softy touched his almost hairless chest and rested her hand on top of his heart. It was beating faster than it should. The young man softly held both her hands in his much bigger ones and he was as blunt as he could be. “I could not care any less about how a child feels about me. Because the only woman whom I shall marry is right here with me.” He couldn’t tell who initiated the kiss but what he could tell was how intense it became. Marisa was so distracted wrapping her arms around his neck not breaking the kiss that she didn’t even noticed when Asriel picked her up once again.

The two lovers were so lost in each other they did not notice Hannah was spying on them looking through the keyhole of the massive door. The young teenager wiped out her tears of anger and went to her bedroom. She had no idea Marisa had a lover since she was to be engaged to Edward and she’s always seemed to love him. Seeing Asriel, with another woman it tore her heart apart, but if there was something Hannah was sure it was that if Asriel couldn’t be hers neither would he be Marisa’s.

Hannah walked around the house and noticed her family was in the gardens. She decided to go the lake which was her favourite part of the house, she and Marisa used to swim together there and have picnics next to it. Those were her favourite days when her sister picked up one of the books their mother didn’t allow them to read and secretly started to read it for Hannah to hear. But this time what she saw was terrible. Mary one of her maids was severely beaten, unconscious on the floor.

The next hour it was all blurry for the young teen, she called her parents and they took the poor, heavily wounded maid in one of the bedrooms after they called a doctor. Marisa and Edward appeared first and then ten minutes Marcel and Asriel made their entrance.

“Who could do such horrendous act Alexander?” Eloise asked her husband who had to look away not being able to look at his maid.

At that moment Hannah did not know what came over her, but she started lying. “She did say something to me.” In less than a second the entire room focused on the girl.

“She said your name Asriel.” When those words came out of her mouth the young man did not know what to say or do, but suddenly most of the people in the room believed he had something to do with the _atrocious_ act.

“I am innocent-“ Asriel started at Marisa because no one else in that room mattered but her. He needed her to know he could never do such a thing.

“She said stop Asriel!” Hannah snapped ignoring the look of pure fury of her sister.

“You’re lying.” Marisa immediately said, she was well aware when her sister was being deceptive and this was one of the times.

“I am not lying! Why are you even defending him Marisa? He is nothing but a simple gardener.” Once those words came out of her mouth the nineteen-year-old knew her sister saw them in the library.

“Hannah listen to me, those accusations could send him to prison or worse, war. You can’t not make allegations as important as that one and then show no evidence.” Marisa used all her tactics to make her stop talking nonsense but Hannah was too furious therefore she turned against her own sister.

“Marisa’s right, we can’t make a rushed decision as this solely based on what Hannah says.” Marcel joined Asriel’s side.

“Son did you do this?” His mother looked at him with tears in her beautiful blue eyes.

“Mother I swear she’s lying, I could never do such an awful thing. You have to believe me-” The twenty-four-year old’s eyes started watering as well because he knew if they found him guilty, he would spend the rest of his days between bars.

Both siblings continued arguing, but unfortunately for Marisa her father chose to believe Hannah over her and in less than thirty minutes later she had to see the man she loved was escorted out of their manor by the police. She didn’t even have the chance of saying goodbye to him and all she could feel was that their dreams they had together could never be fulfilled without Asriel by her side.

Once Marisa entered her home again, she was fully crying, but what frightened Hannah was with the look of sheer hate she was looking at her. Hannah decided the best thing to do for now would be to leave her sister alone for a while, but before she could run away Marisa pulled her hair hard stopping her.

“Sister I am warning you if something happens to Asriel because of your filthy lie, _I will ruin you_.” Marisa threatened her for the first time in her life.

“And how will you do that? Will you tell them the truth? That Asriel and you were having intercourse in the library when you were Edward… _supposedly together.”_ Hannah attacked.

“Hannah you are a child you don’t understand what love is-“ Marisa tried a much gentle approach but it was useless.

“I understand that my so called sister was _fucking_ a man as if she wasn’t nothing but a whor-“ The young blonde couldn’t finish her sentence because her sister slapped her across the face leaving her the print of her hand.

“I will not tell the truth and Asriel can rot in prison as he should.” Hannah stared at her sister with rage.

“One day I pray you love someone. I want you to know what it's like to love someone, to truly love someone, before _I take him from you_.” With a last threat that shocked the young girl to the core she watched as her sister went to her bedroom ignoring their mother’s screams trying to understand why Marisa attacked her sister.


End file.
